


Moments of Us

by sleepyfox



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Children, F/M, Fluff, Married Life, Married Sex, Morning Sex, Vignette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8448961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyfox/pseuds/sleepyfox
Summary: Random vignettes of Sebastian and my OC, Lily. Ratings vary by chapter, but you can expect plenty of smut.





	

Sebastian reached for another wrench when he heard footsteps trotting down the porch steps. He knew the sound of his wife’s boots, and smiled at the thought of her getting ready to start the day. Insomnia had taken its toll, leaving him restless all night, so he had gotten up early, earlier even than his wife, and had checked on their two children, Finn and Alice, and then puttered about the farm, feeding and watering the animals and checking the fences. Now, as dawn began to break over the horizon, he lay beneath his motorcycle, tinkering.

 

“Hello, handsome.”

 

His smile broadened as he continued working on the bike. “Hello, beautiful.”

 

She huffed, but he could still hear her smile. “How do you know if I’m beautiful when you can’t even see me?”

 

Sebastian pulled himself out from beneath the bike and sat up, one arm resting on a bent knee. He grinned up at her, briefly cataloging her familiar form. Loose and ratty jeans, heavy work boots, a plain T-shirt, work gloves in the back pockets, long strawberry blonde hair pulled into a simple ponytail and gray eyes twinkling down at him. She was strong. Stronger than anyone he had ever known, more so with the added softness that came from birthing two beautiful children, and he loved every inch of her. “Because you’re always beautiful, Lily.”

 

Her laughter rang through the early morning air and she crouched down to stroke his cheek. “Such a charmer.” She leaned forward to kiss him, and what began as a quick good morning peck shifted into a warmer, deeper kiss. She dropped to her knees, leaning further into him, and he wrapped one arm around her waist, ignoring the oil that would stain her clothes. Before they married, he had worried about the oil on his hands, but after so many years of her insisting she didn’t care, he only gave his hands a cursory wipe on the rag next to him before slipping his hands under her shirt, seeking warm, sun-kissed skin. He felt more than heard her happy sigh, and deepened the kiss, tugging her gently onto his lap. She was so pliant in his arms, a warm body that contoured perfectly to his, her own fingers slipping under his shirt and caressing his sides.

 

When she finally pulled away, a light flush colored her cheeks, her lips red and swollen, and her eyes shone. “Good morning.”

 

Sebastian nuzzled her throat. “Good morning. Ready to start the day?”

 

Lily hummed, feathering soft kisses over his jaw. “Soon enough. I want to appreciate my husband first. I couldn’t earlier because he was out of bed already.”

 

His smile grew as he captured her mouth in another heated kiss. “Shame on him.”

 

“Mmhmm. Especially when I wake up wanting his touch.” She straddled his lap and opened her mouth to him, flicking her tongue against his lip before delving deep. He moaned into her mouth, hips shifting as she ground slowly into him, the rough fabric of their jeans creating more friction on his growing erection. He could feel her heat through their clothes, and at the tiny gasps and moans she made when he touched her spurred him on.

 

Sebastian pulled away and ducked his head, placing open-mouthed kisses on her plump breasts through her shirt, her moans growing louder as he sucked harder. Her hips bucked against his and he bit down gently on her nipple before tugging her shirt over her head and pulling her sports bra down, taking only a moment to feast his eyes on her supple skin before pulling her nipple into his mouth. 

 

“Yoba… Bas,  _ yes _ .” She pressed her breasts closer, tugging gently at his hair in a way she knew he loved, hips rocking frantically. His erection was almost painful now, more so with every downstroke of her hips, pressing her incredible heat against his swollen flesh. It felt so good it hurt and he gave her nipple a particularly hard bite in retaliation. 

 

Clever fingers worked between their bodies and made quick work of his button and zip before she slid her hand beneath his jeans to grasp his throbbing cock. Sebastian hissed and shifted to her other breast, leaving the first achy and swollen from his mouth. The angle was awkward, but she managed a few strokes before rising up on her knees and working her jeans down and off. Sebastian released her breast from his mouth to pull his own jeans down enough to free his cock before tugging her up onto his lap again and bringing her mouth down for a kiss.

 

She was so wet for him, his cock sliding easily between her folds as she ground down over him, not yet attempting to sheathe him. Teasing like the minx she was. 

 

“Someone might come,” he hissed between kisses, palming her ass with one hand as he grasped his cock in the other. “Don’t tease.” He tried to sound demanding, dominant, but it came out as more of a breathless whimper and it was her fault, dammit, that he was already so hard. 

 

Her laughter was quiet and then settled into a blissful moan as she sank down over him, her wet heat enveloping his cock like a velvet fist and Yoba, he would never grow tired of this. She found a steady rhythm, rising up and down, rocking and grinding so he pressed so deeply into her body and their kisses grew desperate, sloppy and hot as he tried thrusting up deeper into her, harder, faster, but she pushed him down. Lily was in control and he loved it, loved the sinuous way she rolled her hips, the way her heat sucked him in and enveloped him in a tight embrace, the way her heavy breasts bounced with each motion. Breathless gasps and moans escaped them both and Sebastian felt the familiar tug in his balls. Her whimpers were growing louder with each thrust and he took one hand from her breasts to slap her ass with a sharp crack. Her whole body shuddered, and she threw back her head with a moan. So good. One hand filled with her breast, his mouth feasting at her throat, and the other slipping between them to flick her clit and her writhing grew more frantic.

 

He loved her like this. Hot and wild, completely undone in his embrace, strong thighs tight around his hips, tight sheath sucking him in, breasts bouncing in his face… No, he could never get enough of her.

 

He muttered words of love and encouragement into her skin as he took control, moving her hips into a faster rhythm, grinding her on his cock. He was barely holding on, and from the quivering of her sheath, she was close. The slap of skin on skin filled the air, and then the slick sound of his fingers rubbing the little nub, pinching it, and then her hips shuddered and she let loose a keening cry, her sex gripping him like a vice as it clenched with each wave of orgasm, her juices drenching them both. Sebastian grunted and gasped into her throat, thrusting up one more time before he came, cock jerking in her quivering body, each quake tugging his cock as he spent himself inside of her. 

 

When he finally opened his eyes, he saw that a thin sheen of sweat covered them both, and there were faint streaks of oil on her soft skin. Laughter bubbled up as he looked up at her, holding her close and resting his chin on her breast bone as her heart began to calm down, an answering smile on her kiss-swollen lips. 

 

“Better?”

 

Her smile curved into a smirk and she ground down on him one more time, earning a whimper from him as his oversensitive cock slid from her sex. She rose on shaky legs and pulled on her underwear and pants, righting her shirt and bra before bending down to give him one last peck on the lips. “Much.” And with that, she strode away and to work.

  
Sebastian fell back with a laugh, taking a moment to calm his racing heart before tucking himself back into his pants, doing up the zip, and watching his wife for a moment before going back to his bike. A good morning, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Do I have to add notes? Silly. 
> 
> I love comments! If you see a mistake, please don't hesitate to point it out. Constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
